


Домик из иголок

by alllegory



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alllegory/pseuds/alllegory
Summary: Исколотые руки — меньшая из проблем.
Relationships: Chrome Dokuro & Miura Haru, Miura Haru & Sasagawa Kyouko & Yamamoto Takeshi
Kudos: 3





	Домик из иголок

Киоко плетёт Хару тонкие косы; в пряди вплетаются острые солнечные нити, путаясь в растрепавшихся разноцветных резинках. Ямамото что-то рассказывает вполголоса: у Сасагавы подрагивают от смеха пальцы, и чужие волосы снова рассыпаются по плечам.

Хром тоже хочет так — улыбаться широко и шутливо толкать Ямамото в плечо, избегая второе, повреждённое на тренировке; есть сладкое только в определённый день недели; отвлекать Хару от уравнений, которые она решает вовсе не себе; видеться не только в школе и в доме босса; переписываться по вечерам. Хочется даже не подобных мелочей — хочется дружить. 

Кожу будто покалывает изнутри, чай без сахара стынет горьким привкусом на языке. Докуро наблюдает, думает и мечтает, наблюдает, но не действует, вокруг — мыльный пузырь с радужными разводами одиночества, прикоснись — и он схлопнется, прохладой задев веки. У Хром достаточно решимости, чтобы драться, но недостаточно — чтобы узнать, куда может завести разговор после банального «привет».

Молчать — проще и одновременно сложнее, невысказанные слова липнут к костям и сухожилиям невесомыми граммами, однако ходить уже тяжело. Кен и Чикуса смотрят обеспокоенно, хотя и пытаются это скрыть, Докуро пожимает плечами, обтянутыми жёсткой тканью пиджака, — всё хорошо. Жестами вообще можно выразить многое; они что-то среднее между спасением и окончательным поражением.  
Когда равновесие нарушится, на спасение Хром не поставит даже йену.

Хром привыкает быть тишиной среди оживлённого шума, быть дальше от всех, чем Киоко и Хару, пусть и зная больше. Тайны должны сближать, но ничего не происходит. 

Так продолжается недолго.

После возвращения из будущего Киоко по-прежнему улыбается искренне, крутит на пальцах кольца: тонкие серебряные и одно широкое и детское из оранжевой пластмассы на мизинце. Это сочетание парадоксально ей идёт, почти так же, как пошли бы кольца со спрятанными ядовитыми иглами. 

После возвращения из будущего в Хару нет разочарования, отстранённости, злости и первоначального испуга. Она не избегает общения и всё ещё смеётся; только теперь пряча лицо за ладонью или в чьём-то плече, как будто смех — это то, что нужно прятать, то, на что в сложившихся обстоятельствах она не имеет права. 

Хару, как и раньше, девочка с математическими формулами на запястьях и тонкими косами, заплетёнными Киоко; проблема в том, что выученные штрихи отказываются складываться в знакомую гравюру. 

Мир меняется. Хару теперь задаёт вопросы, изредка, но каждый — выверенный до последнего звука — бьёт исключительно в цель; сейчас она осторожно ловит ладонь Хром и просит:

— Покажи мне, — мягко добавляет, — пожалуйста. 

Позже — смотрит на поглощающий все вокруг хаос, во взгляде интерес, сухой и академический, с таким обычно препарируют и рассматривают вскрытое беззащитное нутро. 

Во взгляде — «необязательно было показывать себя, Хром, я просила вовсе не это».

Хром забывает.

Хром забывается. Тянется к чужой ладони, колется незамеченной в бледных пальцах иголкой. 

— Осторожнее, — Хару смотрит, и на её губах так непривычно нет ни проблеска улыбки.

Хром улыбается вместо неё; вместо, потому что просто так — разучилась только что; впрочем, не особо долго и умела.

Потому что до смешного очевидно, что речь тут вовсе не об игле.


End file.
